Double Trouble
by ebineez01
Summary: Set during season 4 episode Double Jeopardy where SG-1 meet up with their cyborg copies again. Sam has trouble controlling the nature of her thoughts when there are two O'Neills in front of her.


A/N

Just a (really silly) short little one shot with tags to s4 episode Double Jeopardy. I watched this episode again the other night and thought I cannot be the only one who really wished Sam hadn't broken up the fight between Jack and Jack so quickly because - well _come on!_ Surely I don't have to spell that one out for you :-)

Don't own em and hope you enjoy :-)

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam stopped in her tracks when they came upon the other Colonel O'Neill.

When they had first been cloned..._no that's not right,_ Sam thought._ The other SG-1 aren't human_. When they had first been...copied she hadn't been able to tell them apart. But now more than three years later the differences were more than apparent. She rolled her eyes as the two O'Neill's started to bicker. _And so are the similarities..._

She looked on as the two men argued, her eyes focused more on the cyborg Colonel than the human one. He looked exactly the way she remembered him when they had first met and that tingly feeling in her gut told her her body remembered too. As she continued to watch the encounter her eyes moved to the human O'Neill. The feeling was still there when she looked at this older version, but it felt slightly different, like he was different. They were different.

And then cyborg O'Neill was taunting human O'Neill, and that wasn't going to last long before something..._oh boy!_

Human O'Neill launched himself at cyborg O'Neill and they started..._wrestling? __Holy Hannah!_

She took a breath as the men continued to struggle against each other, finding she was having trouble stopping her thoughts from taking a completely inappropriate turn. _This is getting ridiculous..._

She cleared her throat and spoke up. "Sirs," she called out and the O'Neill's froze looking up at her. _Oh god! Really?! I'm really supposed to be able to handle this?! They're looking at you! Say something!_

"As much as I'd like to see how this plays out..."

_Preferably with me in the middle of you two on some wild animal furs in front of a raging fire...oh Jesus..._

"Don't we have something more important to do?"

_Yeah...that sounded okay right? Just the right amount of indignant outrage and definitely no hormone fuelled lust at all. Right?_

She watched as the two of them broke apart. _Okay. Yes. Success._

Then cyborg O'Neill turned back to his human counterpart.

"We're not done pal!" he promised before stalking off.

"I so own you!" came the retort from the human O'Neill.

Sam groaned. _And either of you...or both...can own me anytime you want..._

Sam felt herself blush at her own thoughts.

"Major Carter," came Teal'cs concerned voice from beside her. "Are you unwell? You appear unusually flushed."

Sam turned to her friend to assure him she was fine when she noticed the very slight smirk at the corner of his mouth. She scowled at him and pulled her cap tighter down over her eyes before following the Colonels O'Neill towards the village.

As they walked she noticed cyborg O'Neill slowing his pace...but not because she had been checking out his six or anything. Though she did notice that his clothes seemed to fit him a lot better than human O'Neill. She wasn't sure whether that was because he decided to wear a smaller size or because human O'Neill now wore a larger size than he had three years ago. As her eyes dropped to his ass she determined not to ask.

After another minute of walking cyborg O'Neill had dropped back far enough from human O'Neill that he was now walking next to her instead.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Good Sir."

He nodded. "That's good. And it's Major Carter now I hear," he said smiling as he nudged her arm. "Congratulations."

Her smile widened into a grin. "Thanks Colonel."

Jack had been listening in on his doppelgänger's little conversation with his Major and after hearing her call him Sir _and_ Colonel he'd had enough. He stopped and turned back to face them.

"Carter he is _not_ in the Air Force so don't call him Colonel!" He yelled back to her.

Sam had always been very aware of how hard it must be to feel like them, but not be them. At the Colonels words she risked a glance at cyborg O'Neill but his face gave nothing away.

As they caught up to him he continued. "And that means no 'Sir's' either!" He barked. "And no taking orders from him. You are not in his chain of command!"

A smile came over cyborg O'Neill's face at human O'Neill's words. "No she is not," he agreed. "Thank you for reminding us of that _Colonel_." Then he glanced at Carter with an expression on his face that human O'Neill really didn't like. "He's right, you should call me Jack."

Sam swallowed as she looked at cyborg O'Neill. _Oh boy!_

Cyborg O'Neill could see the fleeting look of panic on Carters face. "Just so you don't get us mixed up," he added with a smirk.

_Yeah that didn't help..._

Human O'Neill nodded once. "Right!" he exclaimed. "Glad we got that sorted out!" He turned back to the trail shaking his head. _Who the hell does this guy think he is!?_ ' "...call me Jack..."' _As if Carter is going to fall for that crap!_

As O'Neill turned back to the trail Jack rolled his eyes at Carter. "When did I become such a square?"

Sam grinned as they moved off to follow O'Neill. "A square Si...Jack?"

He rose his eyebrows at her amused tone.

She giggled. "Maybe around 1965?"

He laughed. "Yeah yeah okay," he replied. "Then can you please tell me, Major Carter, when I had that rather large stick inserted up my a..."

"Jack!" Sam cried interrupting him giving him a shocked look. But then when he unleashed some serious puppy dog eyes on her she couldn't help but give him a small smile in return.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

She raised her eyebrows. "No you're not."

Jack smirked. "No I'm not."

After a moments silence she came to a decision. "I think you should call me Sam. You know...if you want to." She glanced at him and gulped when she found his dark eyes on her. "Just so you don't get us mixed up."

"I will call you Sam, but not because I'd get you mixed up," he replied softly.

Sam glanced at him. "Oh?" She really didn't want to admit how adorable he looked when he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, a slight smile on his face when he glanced back to her.

"Don't get me wrong," he started. "I always thought you were cute..."

She coloured at his words, but couldn't look away.

"But now," he shook his head. "Now you're just..."

Jack smiled and the look he gave her made her shiver while she felt like her blood was about to boil.

"Hey!" O'Neill roared as he turned back to face them once again. "You are _way_ outta line pal!"

"I was just trying to pay the lady a compliment!" Jack yelled back. "Something that you could do a little more of by the way!"

"Carter is no lady!" O'Neill yelled pointing at her. "She is a Major in the United States Air Force!"

Jacks eyebrows hit his hairline. _He did not just say that!_

At the look on his cyborg selfs face O'Neill realised his blunder and turned to Carter. "You know what I mean," he said feebly waving a hand in her direction.

"Of course Sir," Sam replied after a moment, not really sure she did.

"Can we just keep our minds on the mission here?" O'Neill snapped as he turned back to the trail once again.

After a moment Jack broke the silence. "I handled that well."

"_You_ handled that just fine," Sam replied, her eyes on the back of her CO. "The _Colonel_ on the other hand..."

The corners of Jacks mouth turned up very slightly.

They continued to walk through the forest towards Darian's village, her and Jack about ten metres back from the Colonel and Darian. Teal'c about fifteen metres behind them. Sam had cast several glances at Jack as they walked, a few of those times were after he'd bumped into her. The trail was narrow, but not narrow enough that he had to walk that close to her. And even if it was, then the convention would be to walk single file and not walk close enough to be in contact. She also caught him glancing at her more than a few times. It made her wonder how human these cyborgs felt. Could they feel friendship? Sorrow? Desire? Sam swallowed as she glanced at Jack again making her wonder about other things as her eyes fell briefly to his trousers. _Whoa! SO not going there!_

Then reluctantly she admitted to herself that she did want to go there. _Well maybe not _there_ exactly, but I would like to know how they feel..._

One thing she knew for sure though was that there was no way she as going to ask Jack about it, and the thought of asking cyborg Carter wasn't that appealing either. What if cyborg Carter felt the same way about cyborg O'Neill as she felt about him? _About human O'Neill not cyborg O'Neill,_ she told herself.

She sighed. _God I wish cyborg Daniel was here!_

xxxxxxxxx

A/N

So I hope cyborg Jack flirting with human Sam wasn't too weird

Or human Sam actually liking it ;-D

As usual I would love to know what you thought :-D


End file.
